Quatre's Newfound Trouble
by SLITH
Summary: The Gundam pilots are searching a base they discovered only to find it next to being deserted only it reads heat signatures.What happens when a surprise attack happens that Heero and Quatre never saw coming and leaves them questioning what will happen....
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gundam Wing, I only write fan stories for reader's to enjoy.

* * *

Running down the hallway, a gun in aimed straight if anyone were to come into view. Quatre and Heero storming down a hallway having been met with little resistance but considering it's a base fit for a colony they aren't taking any chances. 

"Why is it so deserted? We just had high energy readings of people here and yet no alarms, no soldiers – no nothing" Quatre questioned as they finally came to the end of that hallway and came to a two-way, Heero made for a right so Quatre followed in pursuit.

"There is no one in the control room, Wufei has gone to check the armoury to see if its all still there – if not then there'll be an ambush" Duo observed and looked over the monitors of each area, "but it looks deserted."

"I am still picking up heat signatures here and there you guys, stay sharp – I'll watch your backs from out here," Trowa informed from space in his Gundam.

Wufei has just entered the armoury and turned on his headset again, "only half of the weapons are here… someone is lurking for a surprise attack. I'm going to return to where Duo is," he informed.

Heero stopped at the doorframe, "were in a supplies room or cargo hold… but what is it doing so far away from the hanger-bay?" he questioned and looked back at Quatre who is focusing on the room ahead for any movement.

"A quick sweep sounds reasonable enough – don't you think?" Quatre asked and looked at Heero in the corner of his eye, Heero with steady and firm eyes nodded, "agreed… don't want to get outnumbered on the way back."

Heero started down the left, looking up and down, side-to-side to make sure nothing would escape him, not even a pin falling from the ceiling would escape him. Quatre doing the same on the right and paused when he saw a flash of darkness like a shadow move back into hiding.

Raising the gun, Quatre narrowed his eyes to where the perpetrator could come out of and in a swift movement a person came out with a clear bag of white stuff in front of him to shield himself and through it in Quatre's direction.

"Found someone!" Quatre declared as he fired his gun at the bag and it near exploded, the man leaped forward as the white powder went at Quatre and got him in the eyes unexpectedly. Heero turned around on impulse and Quatre fired just as his eyes began to sting and at the same moment the man kicked at the gun in his hand and Heero fired at well.

Next thing Heero knew was that another gun shot went off knocking his gun out of his hand and towards Quatre who has fallen to his knee's clutching at his face while crying out in shock and in some pain.

Heero looked over to his left to see a man standing there with his gun trained on him, Heero raised his hands and the man began to circle, "fell for our trick eh?" the man asked and Quatre slowly began to get out and reached out to put his hand onto a large box to hold himself steady.

Heero is watching the eyes of the man now, "what trick? That this place is nearly abandoned and you hide out here to catch any wonderers looking for refugee and kill them and take their things? That the air vents are turned up to there maximum to make heat signatures?" Heero questioned and the man's eyes widened in surprise.

"No one has figured it out till now – how long have ya known?" the man asked completely bewildered as Quatre turned around to face their direction and took a small step forward to have kicked Heero's gun a tad and reached down without looking, feeling for it till his fingers wound their way around the handle and he picked it up.

"Since there is no activity of what so ever on here… just you and your dead pal – how many more of there are you?" Heero questioned and the man narrowed his eyes on Heero.

"You don't ask the bloody well questions here! I do!" the man yelled and a shot was fired and hit the man in the upper chest, he looked at Quatre who is staring blankly into space. "N-no one has ever done that before… you guys… are weird…" the man said as he then fell down dead.

Heero turned around to look at Quatre and became puzzled when Quatre didn't put the gun back down, he turned around to see no one else around after a quick skim of the eyes.

"What's wrong Quatre, saving my life from a fool such as he – I'm surprised he didn't react when you picked up the gun unless I really had him distracted" Heero said as he walked up to Quatre while still looking behind him.

"What's going on down there? I'm having a hard time getting all the camera's to work and can't see you" Duo said from the control room and Heero turned to look at Quatre and he froze in his tracks. Heero lifted his walkie-talkie and pressed the button, "the threat has been neutralized," he informed and he put the walkie-talkie away.

"Heero… I can't see – that powder… it made me blind didn't it?" Quatre asked as his hand shaked with the gun in his hand trying to find Heero to give it to him.

Heero slowly waved his hand up and down and then side to side in front of Quatre's eyes to get no reaction, "yes Quatre, but for all we know it may not be permanent and could last up to a few hours or maybe a few days" Heero answered truthfully as he took the gun from Quatre and then went to pick up Quatre's gun.

Quatre reached out with his hand's for Heero and turned around to the sound of where Heero is now, "I will be of no use to anyone… and if it is permanent then I'll be sent back to earth wouldn't I?" he asked as he took a step forward and Heero turned to see Quatre's outstretched hands looking for something to get a hold of.

"I don't know Quatre, but don't worry… everything will be up to you in the end just like how it's up to you on how we tell the other's your new condition" Heero responded and he held out his hand for his finger tips to slide along under Quatre's until he found the end to the fingers to connect to the hand and he pushed his fingers between Quatre's and held onto his hand firmly.

"I'm going to look out for you Quatre… remember all of the floor is level, now how do you want to go about this?" he asked and Quatre stopped reaching out with his one hand and took a step forward.

"You may tell Wufei… but I'll tell Trowa and Duo in my own way" Quatre said and Heero pulled up the walkie-talkie and pressed the button, "its all clear, Duo – you and Wufei head back to the ship and tell Trowa to return as well." He then turned it off and put it away, "lets get you back to the ship."

To Be Continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one is based off of a fan art photo someone drew of Quatre being blind. 

STARTED: Thursday September. 27, 2007-09-27

BY: SLITH


	2. Chapter 2

Wufei has his hands on Quatre's shoulder's, looking him in the eyes, "I cannot fully tell if it is permanent but being it was chemicals in a powder like substance I'd guess it isn't permanent. I think I may know the combination they used but it could take days or weeks for you to get your eye sight back" Wufei stated what he knew to be the truth.

"Its only a temporary set back Quatre… " Heero said who is at Quatre's left just as foot steps came up from behind.

"What is a temporary set back?" Trowa asked as he watched as Wufei removed his hands from Quatre's shoulders. "There is something you guy's are hiding."

Quatre shook his head and turned to face where Trowa's voice is coming from, "no Trowa, they're not hiding anything… I have a problem," Quatre admitted and the moment Trowa set his sights on his eyes he took a step back and his own eyes widened as he then took a step towards Quatre.

"Oh my… I did not see this coming… how did it – no… how are you handling this?" Trowa asked and Quatre took a step towards him and reached out his hands to find the front of his shirt and slowly glide up to find his face and feel Trowa's features ever so gently to see that he looks worried.

"A chemical based powder got me in the eyes while on the ship from someone who was waiting for us… I am coping with it but it was my fault. I fired my gun and shot the bag when it came at me, I have yet to tell Duo" Quatre replied and Trowa reached his hands up and placed his hands overtop of Quatre's and held them. "You have to tell him or show him but not the way I walked in like this…" Trowa responded and Quatre nodded.

"That was my intention… but I do not want to be treated like I can't do something" Quatre felt Trowa's warm hands on his own and Trowa move his hands off of his face to hold them together as if in prayer.

"We won't Quatre… I'll treat you the way I've always done" Heero stated and Quatre gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Why do I have to be here again? Because Quatre wants to see me in a private room" Duo answered to himself, feeling with the way on how Heero forced him into the room that he was going to be interrogated. Sitting in a chair in a one-door room, their interrogation room that they haven't used yet only no table.

Quatre slowly turned the door handle and took a step in, keeping his eyes closed, as he knows they'd give him away.

Duo got to his feet, "what's going on Quatre? You guys trust me don't you?" Duo asked and Quatre turned to him but still kept his eyes closed, "please Duo… take a seat" Quatre said in a calm pleasant tone that got Duo to sit right away.

The others in the room with the two-way mirror, watching, "Quatre has that calming quality about him – doesn't he? Doesn't over react," Trowa observed, index and thumb at his chin, watching intently.

Quatre took a few steps towards him and paused, eyes still closed and Duo's arms now crossed against his chest.

"So – what is it?" Duo asked clearly impatient with how he'd been forced into the room in the first place and now the reason why he is there taking a rather slow time. "Why won't you look at me?"

Quatre took another step towards him, now directly in front of him, face not even aimed down at him, "because…" Quatre started to answer and then he opened his eyes. A blank set of non focused eyes looking out at nothing, seeing nothing, "I can't see you" Quatre finished and Duo slowly pulled his left hand to his face.

His left hand trembling and emotions rising up in him at the realization of Quatre's condition. Duo couldn't help but feel tears well up in his eyes and then come down his cheeks just as Quatre raised up both of his hands towards his face.

Duo's eyes watched as his hands slowly rose up, he brought his own left hand down and set both hands onto his legs, his eyes moving from Quatre's hands to Quatre's face. "Quatre…" Duo couldn't help but whisper as Quatre's hands found his face and began to glide his fingers around to see with his hands. "Who did this to you? Is it permanent or temporary?"

The moment Quatre felt the tears on Duo's cheeks he removed his hands, "it was a surprise attack at the base… the man through a bag of a white powder substance and I fired on reflex. It got into my eyes and rendered me blind… we're assuming its temporary."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hey, sorry this chapter was so short and that it took so long – my mind was so wrapped up in another fan fic that when I tried to work on this one. I couldn't. 

By: SLITH


End file.
